


On The Ice

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Beyond the Sea, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, One Shot, Season/Series 01, just some fluff, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: Scully needs someone to pick her up, and she calls Mulder. Set in season one, just before the events of Beyond the Sea. One shot.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 26





	On The Ice

Mulder's phone rang. He was laying on his couch, watching some random gameshow and feeling very bored and lonely. So when the phone rang, he was slightly excited. He grabbed it, and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked

"Mulder, it's me." It was Scully. He had given her his phone number at the start of their partnership, for ermergencies. This was the first time she had used it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I gave you this number for emergencies..." Mulder trailed off. 

"Oh, don't worry, there's no emergency." A small glimmer of hope appeared inside of Mulder. Maybe she just wanted to talk to him, maybe she missed him too. "I just need some help?"

"With what?"

"I was out with my parents, and they've gone back to their hotel. I'm not supposed to see them until tommorow for dinner. I was going to get the bus home, but it's been cancelled and I don't want to bother my parents and it's really cold and -"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Please."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the ice rink in Canal Park."

"You were ice skating?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Don't make fun of me. I like ice skating."

"I'm not... it's just that I didn't really think you'd be into ice skating is all."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're very serious. Ice skating isn't serious."

"I'm not always serious. I can be fun sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Mulder asked, a little flirtatiously. Scully blushed at his tone, even though Mulder couldn't see her. There was silence for a moment as Scully pondered on flirting back. Just as she was about to respond with something a little innapropriate, a truck sped past her, splashing Scully with icy water. She squealed a little.

"Are you alright Scully?"

"I'm fine," she said, a little out of breath. "I just got soaked by this fucking truck that clearly doesn't know the speed limit." Mulder had never heard Scully swear before. It was cute. "I'll come get you now," Mulder said while pulling on his coat, and grabbing another for Scully. 

"Thank you," she said, elongating the you in excitement.

"See you in a bit."

"Bye," Scully said, and Mulder hung up the phone, threw it on his couch and walked out the door, off to find Scully.


End file.
